Baisers accidentels
by Marjo76
Summary: Où comment quelques baisers conduisent à l'Amour... OS DMHP...


Coucou ^^,

**Titre : **Baisers accidentels.

**Dislaimer :** L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fic appartiennent à l'illustre JK Rolling ! =)

**Couples : **DMHP.

**Genres :** Romance, PWP, One-Shot...

**Raiting :** K.

**Note :** J'ai écris ce petit One-Shot, il y a quelques temps déjà... C'était pendant les vacances, mais je n'étais pas sûre de le terminer comme ça. Finalement, la fin me plait telle qu'elle est, alors, je le publie =).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

><p>Harry, sur le dos de Buck, était effrayé, mais paradoxalement, il adorait cette sensation. Il n'avait que treize ans et Sirius Black semblait s'être évadé d'Azkaban pour le retrouver et le tuer mais pour le moment, il ne faisait qu'apprécier à sa juste valeur cette promenade à dos d'Hippogriffe. Seulement, au moment où Hagrid siffla pour rappeler Buck, il tomba. Il ne tomba pas de haut et pas sur une surface dure, non, il tomba sur... Draco Malfoy. De plus, il ne tomba pas de la meilleure des façons. Effectivement, lorsqu'il avait atterri sur Malfoy, leur bouche étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise et, au bout de quelques instants, Draco, se reprenant, poussa Harry loin de lui et s'essuya la bouche de plusieurs revers de bras. Ensuite, il se leva et pour montrer aux autres que Buck n'était pas dangereux vu que Potter avait réussi à monter sur son dos, il s'approcha en l'insultant.<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, Buck se rebiffa et leva ses pattes avant bien haut pour ensuite les faire atterrir sur le bras de Draco, qui le regarda faire sans pouvoir bouger. Il tomba à terre et Hagrid, après avoir calmé Buck, le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Durant ce moment, Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry, presque choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Harry, de son côté, était dans un autre monde, les lèvres de Draco toujours sur les siennes. Ses lèvres le piquaient, comme s'il voulait recommencer. Mais il ne voulait pas, c'était impossible.

Quelque temps plus tard, Harry venait de recevoir la carte du Marauder par Fred et George et vit Malfoy ennuyait ses amis. Il prit quelques boules de neige mélangées à de la boue et les lança sur lui et ses deux acolytes. Draco se retourna. Harry, toujours sous sa cape, enleva le pantalon de Crabbe et aveugla un instant Goyle. Après cela, il s'avança vers Draco et le prit par les pieds pour le faire avancer vers la cabane hurlante. Malheureusement pour lui, il perdit l'équilibre dans le processus et tomba, une fois encore sur Draco, dans la même position que la fois précédente. Malfoy écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux et, après l'avoir repoussé, lui murmura :

-Comment peut-on être aussi maladroit, Potter ? Ça fait deux fois que tu m'embrasses après m'être tombé dessus, à croire que tu en fais exprès !

Après cette phrase, il partit en courant, et hurlant, faisant semblant de rien, comme la fois d'avant. Harry rejoignit ses amis, pour sa part et même en riant, il repensait à ce second baiser, qui lui aussi, lui piquait les lèvres.

Le jour où Buck devait être exécuté, le trio d'or vit Malfoy avec ses acolytes, attendant « le spectacle ». Hermione s'approcha de Draco et le menaça de sa baguette. Harry lui cria, une vague de peur pour le blond lui vrillant l'estomac :

-Non Hermione, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Tout en disant cela, il regardait Draco, qui le regardait aussi. Hermione se retourna vers ses amis, mais Malfoy, voulant la provoquer, ricana. La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau vers lui et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Harry regarda le blond partir, le nez légèrement ensanglanté et il lui effleura la main.

Puis Harry apprit que son parrain n'était pour rien dans l'assassinat de ses parents, il reçut ensuite le Firebolt, envoyé par Sirius. Il sortit et l'essaya, il vit le blond le regarder faire, c'est pourquoi il s'allongea un peu plus sur le manche, pour aller plus vite. Il redescendit et, devant le regard amusé de ses camarades, il prit le bras du blond et le hissa sur son balai lorsqu'ils furent éloignés.

Le jeune Malfoy, quand ils furent près du terrain de Quidditch désert, lui ordonna de s'expliquer. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

-Tu le sens toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Draco, confus.

-Quand on... s'embrasse sans le faire exprès...

-Que veux-tu que je ressente, Potter ? Siffla le blond, en faisant un pas en arrière, comme touché par les paroles d'Harry.

-Ça, répondit Harry en s'approchant, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassant chastement.

Les mêmes picotements revinrent sur ses lèvres et il regarda Draco dans les yeux comme une demande, si lui aussi il le ressentait. Malfoy soupira et lui dit :

-Tu veux parler des picotements ?

-Ouais...

-Ben oui, et alors ?

-Ben... je sais pas...

-Potter, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Autre que moi, s'entend.

-Non, rougit le brun.

-Moi oui, répondit Draco à son tour, un sentiment de chaleur, prenant possession de son corps en voyant le rougissement du brun.

-Et alors ?

-Ben, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, avec personne... C'est pourquoi, je ne dis rien lorsque tu m'embrasses. Pourtant, je devrais être dégoûté, tu es mon ennemi après tout. Mais non, bien au contraire, j'apprécie et je veux recommencer. Alors que, en temps normal, je déteste embrasser...

-Veux-tu dire, que je suis... spécial... pour toi ? Demanda Harry confus.

-En quelques sortes. Mais ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je serais plus tendre avec toi ou tes amis, fit Draco.

-C'est ce que je me disais..., répliqua le brun, déçu.

Il remonta sur son Firebolt et retourna vers le château, laissant Draco derrière, qui se mordait les lèvres en se morigénant, les picotements toujours présents. Harry se posa devant le château, où tous l'attendaient encore, il leur sourit, mais son sourire était factice. Il prêta son balai à Seamus, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé et, après lui avoir demandé de le lui rendre plus tard, il retourna dans son dortoir, finir de préparer ses affaires.

L'année d'après, Harry fut choisi pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il avait des vues sur Cho Chang, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, son coeur étant d'ors et déjà pris. Toutefois, il l'a trouvé vraiment belle. Le jour où il dû affronter son dragon, Draco eut vraiment peur de le perdre. Le brun était vraiment inconscient. Son impassibilité en prit un coup lorsqu'il poussa un petit « ouch » quand le dragon se libéra.

Plus tard, il ragea en voyant Harry, avec Chang à la volière. Potter demandait à Chang si elle voulait bien aller avec lui au bal. Draco fut jaloux de cette chinoise de malheur. Toutefois, il fut heureux quand elle refusa car elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un.

Puis, quand il arriva au bal avec une des jumelles Patil, sa jalousie refit surface et il demanda à Granger si elle voulait bien danser. Contre toute attente, elle accepta et même si cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, il voyait comment le brun le regardait et il adorait cela. Alors il rapprocha encore plus Granger vers lui, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient presque collés l'un à l'autre et elle mit ses bras autour de sa nuque. Harry sortit alors de la salle.

En le voyant partir et la chanson étant finie, Draco le suivit. Il se retrouva dehors, dans le froid, mais il prit Harry dans ses bras, par derrière. Le brun se tendit. Il se dégagea de sa poigne et se tourna vers lui en lui disant :

-Arrête ça, tu veux ?

-Et pourquoi ? S'enquit Draco.

-Tu m'as repoussé l'an dernier, alors pourquoi je devrais accepter ça, cette année ?

-Parce que je t'attire ?

-Et alors ? Je t'attire aussi, sinon, tu n'aurais pas tenté de me rendre jaloux en serrant ma meilleure amie toujours plus près de toi, non ? Et puis, tu ne m'attires pas...

-Oses me dire ça dans les yeux, Potter, ragea le blond.

-Tu ne m'attires pas, reprit le brun en le regardant dans les yeux, je t'aime, ce n'est pas pareil...

-Tu... m'aimes ? Fit le blond en écarquillant les yeux, le coeur battant plus vite.

-Oui... maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller me coucher, j'en peux plus de cette fête pourrie...

-Pas si vite, Po... Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes et ensuite t'en aller comme ça, sans me laisser te répondre.

-J'en ai le droit, puisque c'est ce que je fais. De toute façon, ce que tu me répondras ne me plaira sûrement pas, j'en suis presque certain.

-Tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas ? Pour ta gouverne, monsieur le Survivant, je t'aime aussi.

-Quoi ? Dit Harry, surpris au possible.

-Et oui, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !

-Comment ça ? Fit-il confus.

-Tu t'es intéressé à Chang, non ? Et puis, tu es allé au bal avec une Patil, je devais bien me venger. Je déteste me sentir jaloux, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, alors...

-Tu veux dire que... si tu as dansé aussi serré avec 'Mione, c'était pour me rendre jaloux parce que je t'ai rendu jaloux en invitant deux filles à aller au bal et pas toi ?

-Exactement !

-Hey beh, je suis soulagé ! Je t'aime Draco, rougit Harry, tant par le froid que par sa déclaration.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry Survivant Potter.

Draco s'avança vers Harry et pour la première fois, l'embrassa, non pas par accident, mais par sa propre volonté.

**_Fin !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin... J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu... Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire =).<strong>

**A bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
